HEY TENGOK KE BELAKANG :')
by Woles
Summary: EXO Fanfiction / Wu Yi Fan – Kris Wu – Kris / Park Chanyeol – Chanyeol / Kim Jongdae – Chen /Kim Minseok - Xiumin (GS) / ChenMin


**HEY TENGOK KE BELAKANG :')**

**EXO Fanfiction**

Wu Yi Fan – Kris Wu – Kris

Park Chanyeol – Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae – Chen

Xiumin (GS)

**Kris POV**

Gue Wu Yi Fan ini nama china gue, Kris nama kanada gue, Kevin nama Inggris gue, B*** nama Indonesia gue. Nah! Gue udah terlalu banyak Tasmiah bro!.

Udah lama gue gak nge curhat guys, karena gue sekarang lagi sibuk ngikutin UTS (Ujian Teralu Santai) terus kabar menghilangnya berita "Vicky twenti nain may eck". Syukur gak sampe season ramadan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal cerita nih, gue agak tersentuh sama cerita dari temen gue Chen ini nama china nya, Kim Jongdae nama korea nya, nama Indonesia nya gue sensor.

Saat gue ama Chanyeol nama aslinya Park Chanyeol nama Indonesia nya gue sensor lagi. Gue lagi ngumpul di rumah Chen, Chen mengisahkan cerita mengenaskannya saat itu. Ya, itu cerita tentang dia dan Mantan gebetannya. Jadi begini ceritanya

Ehmm .. Ehmmm

Chen ini adalah cowok yang Cakep ( Kalo di bandingin sama Tapir yang kesakitan PMS ya cakepan Chen). Seperti layaknya cowok cakep, Chen sering jadi gebetan cewek (Cewek SD), enggak ini beneran, Chen sering dijadiin gebetan setiap cewek (mohon maaf bukan cewek SD). Karena sudah sering dia merasakan yang namanya pacaran, dia pastinya sudah merasakan berbagai macam persoalan . Mulai dari nyesel putusin mantanya, nyesel milih cewek yang bener, dan nyesel jadiin gue pacarnya (Nah lohh ? yang ini enggak). Dan Suatu saat, dia menemukan seorang cewek dari temannya, sebut saja namanya….Xiumin.

Menurut temannya si Chen, Xiumin ini berbeda dari cewek biasa (Karena bulu keteknya numbuh di bibir ), enggak ini serius, si Xiumin ini berbeda dari cewek yang lain sob. Xiumin bukan sembarangan cewek, katanya dia adalah cewek yang paling susah dideketin. Dia juga cewek yang gak jual murah, gak segampang itu dideketin. Karena merasa berbeda dengan cewek yang lain, Chen pun semangat ingin lebih dekat dengan Xiumin dan merasa tertantang . Chen deketin Xiumin gak setengah" , dia benar-benar serius dan melakukan apa saja demi dekat sama Xiumin tentunya. Dia nge Stalk Twitter Xiumin tiap hari , pokoknya dia selalu mengikuti keseharian Xiumin. Karena si Xiumin ini teman dekatnya teman Chen, Chen pun minta PIN BB nya si Xiumin.

Xiumin bukan cewek alay yang tiap hari minta PIN nya di broadcast . Dia cewek yang bener" menggunakan BBM hanya untuk berkomunikasi , jadi si Xiumin susah dan bingung buat nge BM si Xiumin ini . Karena Xiumin ini cakep dan punya pengalaman dalam mendekati cewek, berbagai jurus PDKT pun dia gunakan. Dengan tangan gemetar tanpa ragu" ,Jurus pertama dia memakai jurus "PING!", seperti yang kalian tau PING! Ini untuk memanggil seseorang . Setelah beberapa abad menit , Xiumin membalas juga akhirnya. "PING!" , sama-sama di balas PING tapi . Ini jelas tekanan bagi setiap orang , karena mulai membuat bingung mau balas apa. Biasanya kalo udah di jutekin kayak gini ,saran gue ada 3 :

- Pertama ,Pura-pura gak tau apa itu PING! ,Jadi bales kayak gini aja " gue gak tau PING! Itu apa sorry ya hehe" , jadi si cewek itu mungkin akan memaklumi dan nganggap kita cowok jantan yang gak JAIM, dan loe bakal dapet bahan pembicaraan pastinya.

-Kedua , pura-pura kepencet . Ini memang alasan paling ngeselin bagi orang, karena PING! Ini bisa ganggu setiap kalangan , tapi cara ini lumayan efektif . Gue pernah coba cara ini dan gue Sukses (Sukses di delcont sob).

-Ketiga , misalnya kalo dia Marah karena ke ganggu sama tombol PING! Loe , bikin dia klepek-klepek dengan gombalan . Misalnya dia marah kan kayak gini

"APAAN SIH LO! NGE PING! GUE GAK PENTING!"

"Lo ke ganggu ya ?"

"Ya JELAS LAH ! GETERNYA GANGGU GILA!"

" masa Getaran PING gini Aja loe marah, hati gue geter ngeliat lo aja gue biasa aja "

Nah itu cara terakhir .

Setelah ngeliat cara-cara gue, gue tau apa yang ada di pikiran loe , "KRIS ITU SESAT!" (memang)

.

Kembali lagi ke Chen. Chen bingung mau balas apa , dan dia menggunakan jurus "HEY , ANAK MANA". Setelah memakai jurus "HEY,ANAK MANA"…..BOMM! Di balas Xiumin dengan lembutnya.

"Gue anak SMA*** , loe anak mana?"

Siapa sih yang gak klepek-klepek dibalas kayak gini , saking senengnya aja Chen ampe tobat dan khafal Al-Qur'an.

Akhirnya mereka Chatting , walau pun Xiumin masih memberi kesan cuek ke Chen. Chen gak nyerah dan tetap berusaha mencari perhatian Xiumin. Berhari-hari Chattingan , mereka makin dekat dan Xiumin pun mulai keliatan asik Chat sama Chen.

Akhirnya Chen mulai memberanikan diri untuk PDKT dengan Xiumin, pokoknya Chen ingin terus berkomunikasi dengan Xiumin. Dan Xiumin pun positive dengan Chen, Xiumin yang tadinya cuek sama Chen, sekarang ngerasa kalo Chen itu cowok yang seru. Mereka mulai Telfonan, tapi Xiumin ini belom tau kalau sebenarnya Chen ini ingin dekat bukan hanya sekedar teman, tapi ingin jadi pacarnya.

Ngerasa sudah dekat sama Xiumin, dan tanda-tanda positive dari Xiumin udah keliatan , Chen mau nembak gue , eh maksudnya Xiumin. Sebenarnya tanpa sadar, Xiumin itu udah tau kalau Chen itu ingin jadi pacarnya, seperti yang kalian tau, Xiumin bukan cewek gampangan dan ia ingin melihat keseriusan Chen.

Akhirnya Chen memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Xiumin jalan, dan Xiumin pun tentunya mau karena dia udah nganggap Chen itu asik orangnya. Di Mall Chen mulai nunjukin kalo dia sayang sama Xiumin, Chen mulai perhatian sama Xiumin. Di Mall pun mereka kelihatan akrab dan cocok , Xiumin sering di buat ketawa oleh Chen, dan sekilas mereka sudah seperti pasangan (Pasangan Caleg). Karena Xiumin kelihatannya lapar , Chen peka dan mengajak dia untuk duduk di meja makan , Chen memperhatikan wajah manis Xiumin yang sedang makan . Ini adalah Fase kasmaran bagi seseorang , yang membuat tahi Ayam rasanya jadi seperti coklat . Chen mulai berfikir , ini moment yang pas , dan Chen mau nembak Xiumin saat ini juga. Chen memantapkan tekadnya , dia udah berfikir positive kalo Xiumin bakal nerima dia, pokoknya Chen udah gak tahan pengen nembak Xiumin. Dengan tekad mantap dan mulut yang penuh Mocca Flut Chen mencoba bicara.

"Xiumin"

"Iya Chen ?"

"Kita kenalan udah cukup deket ya "

"Emm, iya emangnya knapa ?"

"Emmmm"

"Knapa Chen ?"

"Loe mau gak…."

"Mau apa Chen?"

"Loe mau gak jadi….pacar gue ?"

Xiumin kaget , karena Xiumin juga punya teman yang sama dengan Chen, Xiumin juga ternyata juga udah tau kabar Negativ dari Chen, jadi Xiumin gak sembarangan langsung bilang iya.

"Lo suka sama gue ?"

"Iya Min, gue suka sama loe "

"Serius ? loe suka sama gue ?"

"Beneran gue bener-bener sayang sama loe , gue serius sayang sama loe Min"

Xiumin agak tersenyum dan terdiam

"Emmm gue jujur aja deh nih Chen , sebenernya ada juga yang suka sama loe dan dia lebih baik dari gue , jauh lebih baik dan lebih cantik, loe pasti suka"

"Hah ? masa sih Min ?"

"Gue gak bercanda Chen, dia jauh melebihi gue dan kalo loe percaya….."

"Apa Min ?"

"Dia ada di belakang lo sekarang"

Chen pun dengan cepat menolah ke belakang, Xiumin hanya tersenyum

"Mana dia gak ada Min? di belakang gue kursi kosong"

Xiumin terdiam…

"Mana sih Min? Loe bercanda ya"

"Chen, kalo loe serius sayang sama gue , kalo loe sungguh" sama gue , loe gak bakal noleh Chen kebelakang buat ngeliat cewek yang lebih dari gue"

Chen terdiam dan kaget

Chen gak bisa berkata apa-apa, ternyata Chen masih tergiurkan oleh yang lain walau sedang saat-saat penting. Dan tentunya , Xiumin gak bisa nerima Chen. Xiumin terlihat sedih dan meminta untuk pulang . Ini tragedi berat untuk Chen, dia menyia-nyiakan sesorang yang begitu ia sayang , dan harapan yang tadinya ada didepan mata , jadi jauh . Dan Chen sangat menyesal , sangat-sangat menyesal

Mendengar cerita Chen , gue agak tersentuh . Karena mendengar cerita Chen ini , gue dapet pelajaran juga .

THANK'S FOR CHEN N CHANYEOL

**List Fanfiction Gue**

**APA BENAR CEWEK ITU ALIEN ? | My Monky Love (Cinta Monyet) | PERGI KAU SOMBONG (untuk masih gak ngeh)/TELAH REVISI | Sialnya Upacara | WASPADA JOMBLO PITAK**

**SPECIAL THANK'S**

**HanRii03 | Park KyungMi | ohristi95 | kyungiii | Aegyodoll96malaslogin | Hyemin | Penghulu kaisoo | Jung Rae Ra | KrAy24 | byuncrackers | ansfifa | putrifibrianti96 | Nada Lim | masih ga ngeh | evilfish1503 | Des Parfaits**


End file.
